omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Bending
Bending (originally from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: The Legend of Korra ''and other franchises) is the ability to manipulate the Elements, which are sub-Essences of the Element Essence. Blades are categorized as benders since they induce their weapons with their respective Element. It is possible that a being can learn more than one Element. Bending also is considered to be a sub-power of Magic. 'Chakras' Chakras are the main points in the body where the Elemental Chi is located. By opening an Element's respective Chakra, a being becomes a Chakral Bender. Every Element except for Space and Time has its own Chakra. ''"Chakral Bending is something not everybody can do. A being needs to master the Element first and has to meditate at a place where the Elemental Chi of the Element they want to fully master. This also means to put your life in danger, as some locations are very dangerous." ~Oprissmian to Katara about the art of Chakral Bending Types of Bending "Bending is an art of mastering yourself. I noticed that while trying to bend other Elements to become the Avatar." ~Avatar Aang to Oprissmian after meeting in the Temple of Elements Chronicles of the Omniverse includes more Elements than Avatar: TLA and TLOK. Airbending is called Windbending, and Lightning and Ice are their own Elements. This also effects the canon universe of Avatar: TLA and TLOK. There also are sub-Elements which can be created through Elemental Fusion or by mastering to use their connection to their closest Element. List of Bending Styles * Firebending ** Combustionbending ** Dance of the Dragon Style Firebending * Waterbending ** Bloodbending ** Mistbending ** Plantbending *** Paperbending * Icebending * Lightningbending ** Lightning Redirection ** Electricitybending * Windbending ** Breathbending ** Guru Laghima Style Windbending ** Flight * Earthbending ** Crystalbending ** Sandbending ** Metalbending ** Lavabending ** Bonebending ** Concretebending ** Mudbending * Lightbending ** Radiationbending * Darkbending ** Shadowbending ** Angerbending * Timebending * Spacebending ** Vortexbending ** Illusionbending ** Yamara's Folding ** Oprissmian Style Spacebending List of Negaverse Bending Styles * Infernobending (Dark Firebending) * Oceanbending (Dark Waterbending) * Frostbending (Dark Icebending) * Stormbending (Dark Lightningbending) * Smogbending (Dark Windbending) * Stonebending (Dark Earthbending) * Daybending (Dark Lightbending) * Nightbending (Dark Darkbending) * Distortionbending (Dark Timebending) * Voidbending (Dark Spacebending) Known Benders * Aang (Avatar) * Angaris (Negative Avatar) * Phantom Argentos (Paradoxial Voidbender) * Antasma (Spacebender, although he only could use Illusionbending) * Katara (Chakral Waterbender & Chakral Icebender; Healing Master; Bloodbender & Mistbender) * Aethria Ming (Dance of the Dragon Style Chakral Firebending; Crimson Demon Fire Bending) * Chiomosume Beifong (Chakral Earthbender granddaughter of Toph Beifong; Inventor of Concretebending) * Jason Uno (Chakral Darkbender; Inventor of Shadowbending and Angerbending) * Gerald McTimbor (Lightningbender) * The First Spinjitzu Master (Paradoxial Spacebender) * Ursula Violet (Lightbender; Inventor of Radiationbending) * Morrro (Windbender) * Dimentio (Spacebender) * Oprissmian Krjkaliov (The Ultimate Bending Master; Inventor of Vortexbending; Inventor of Oprissmian Style Spacebending) Chi Chi is basically a substance made from an Elemental sub-Essence and Soul Essence. Each Element's Chi is different however as proofen with the Bellinger Constant. Each Chi also has a different colour that corresponds to the Chi's respective Element. By removing all Chi from a being they can't bend an Element even more. The Space Chi and the Time Chi are the only ones not to be located inside a being's body and also are very hard to absorb, which is why there are only a very few mortal Space- and/or Timebenders. Chi also can be stored in Elemental Crystals (except for Space and Time) or in special materals. The Ceilian Empire created a material made from supersteel, Chromium, Cobalt, Sulfur, Black Iron Powder, Membranium and a small mixture of Solphorium and Copper Ions. This material known as Ceilium could absorb Fire Chi and release it in concentrated beams. Oprissmian and Jason K. Yamara later discover a connection between Space Chi and Quantum Space, creating Yamara Particles. Trivia * Bending in Chronicles of the Omniverse acts slightly different than bending in the Avatar Franchise Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Category:Bending